Demigods in the Tardis
by Cityofsherlockians
Summary: The 7 are all grown up but what will happen when there children are sucked into a world of adventure when they meet the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and Echo sat on the patio watching their children run around playing. Annabelle, George, Jake and Calypso were running around playing tag and Calypso was on, she ran as fast as she could but couldn't catch anyone. George often disappeared underground and some how appeared on the other side of the garden while George flew around high in the and Annabelle used her mother's wits to dodge all signs of attack from her. After ages of being on the 4 eventually collapsed on the porch. The breeze outside picked up and was starting to turn into a gale, a weird thrumming noise could be heard but only Calypso seemed to hear it.

"Well Zeus is angry" Annabeth mutterd

"It could be Jupiter" Jason pointed out

The 12 demigods and nymph went inside Percy and Annabeth's house to stay warm. The four children ran up the stairs to play before dinner but in the game room a large blue box stood in front of them. On the outside was written "Police box". The 4 were confused. Suddenly the doors swung open and the children brought out there small daggers ready for a fight but instead a man wearing a bright red bow tie popped out. The children gave the man a puzzled look but he grinned and greated them.

"Hello there I'm the doctor! I'm assuming you children are around the age of 10-11? Do you want to go on a adventure? " the man I mean the doctor said in a strong British accent.

"How do we know you aren't a monster going to kidnap us and hold us hostage? " Annabelle said

"Oh so thats what the daggers are for I see, I promise I will bring you back in time for dinner. " the Doctor said earnestly.

Annabelle cautiously entered the box but when she entered the box was bigger in the inside!

"No this is physically IMPOSSIBLE for it to be bigger in the inside! " sed on the porch. The breeze outside picked up and was starting to turn into a gale, a weird thrumming noise could be heard but only Calypso seemed to hear it.

"Well Zeus is angry" Annabeth mutterd

"It could be Jupiter" Jason pointed out

The 12 demigods and nymph went inside Percy and Annabeth's house to stay warm. The four children ran up the stairs to play before dinner but in the game room a large blue box stood in front of them. On the outside was written "Police box". The 4 were confused. Suddenly the doors swung open and the children brought out there small daggers ready for a fight but instead a man wearing a bright red bow tie popped out. The children gave the man a puzzled look but he grinned and greated them.

"Hello there I'm the doctor! I'm assuming you children are around the age of 10-11? Do you want to go on a adventure? " the man I mean the doctor said in a strong British accent.

"How do we know you aren't a monster going to kidnap us and hold us hostage? " Annabelle said

"Oh so thats what the daggers are for I see, I promise I will bring you back in time for dinner. " the Doctor said earnestly.

Annabelle cautiously entered the box but when she entered the box was bigger in the inside!

"No this is physically IMPOSSIBLE for it to be bigger in the inside! "

"If you want to go on the adventure you have to start believing in the impossible"

The three remaining children boarded the box and gwaked at the features and soon enough they started to belive the impossible

A/N: do you like it? Remember to review with your ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was smiling wildly at the 4 children who ran around his Tardis playing small games with each other. There laughing was echoing and he wanted to capture it and save it. It was the most beautiful sound in the universe, and he had heard some beautiful sounds. He sighed and all 4 children stopped and looked at him.

"Are we bothering you?" Jake asked guiltily.

"No not at all I'm just tired sorry" the Doctor said "but do you want to see your bedrooms? "

"I do" Calypso said quietly

"Well come on we have lots of places visit!"

George ran up and signaled for the rest to follow him and for the Doctor to lead the way. They ran and followed him. Annabelle marvelled at the architecture, Calypso wondered around dazed at the mechanics of the place. George murmured the metals the Tardis was made of and Jake just stopped in every piece of reflective metal to check that he looked nice. They finally arrived at their room. There were two bunk beds with a ensuite, 4 tables and 4 bookshelves. They smiled before Annabelle realised that they had no clothes for books!

"But what abou-"

"Look in your closets they have your names on them."

"Oh my gosh! My favourite shirt!"

"Theres The Hunger Games in here!"

"My toolbelt!"

"My favourite dress!"

They all smiled brightly at the doctor.

"I'll leave you to settle in "

The door shut softly. Calypso ,who was only 8, looked at Annabelle ,the oldest, she was scared, what happens if the Doctor was just a brilliant actor and had lots of patience?

"im sure the Doctor isnt a monster, if he is why pamper us and make us feel well wanted?" Annabelle stated.

"well you don't know because he could just be doing this to make us trust him, you know like on Circe's island? Jake retorted.

"Well he has this type of well innocence, as if he wants to save us and not harm us, you know?"

"well its not exactly the first time you delivered someone was here to help us, remember Lee?"

Annabelle shifted uncomfortably, she knew she had been wrong but she ws just a child, how did she know he would sell her out to the titan Iapetus!

"he loves me, he's not going to hurt me and what happened he nearly got you KILLED! Admit it your judgement is awful now i-"

"your just jealous that i loved him and not you! You fancy me and we you saw me with Lee it broke your little heart, well guess what? i dont like you i will never like you so just .ALONE!"

annabelle stared at Jake he was stunned. Tears threatening to fall but she couldn't cry in front of them she just couldn't. She knew they were going to fall sooner or later so she ran out and the door slammed behind her.

The doctor heard a slama from underneath, someone had ran out of the room, he ran to catch them, what happens if they stumbled into one of his rooms of aliens? he found a small blonde girl crying in the corner, he bent down,

"Hey there, don' t cry you might miss your family bu-"

"no, its not that it um something else…"

She left the statement hanging which meant it could only be one thing… boy problems.

"are yu having problem with um boys?"

she looked at him with her big sea green eyes,

"how did you know?"

"Oh honey, i'm married."

she giggled, "Where is your wife?"

"Oh she in prison for killing me."

"you? but you are alive and-"

"hush child, its called the power of time, now tell me who is it?"

"Jake, he thinks you are going to kill us" she wispered the word kill.

he laughed loudly, the laugh was full of delight "i'm definitely not going to kill you trust me HAHAHAHAHAH, that is funny! Are you hungry a i can cook you some fishfingers and custard if you want?"

"That sounds weird…. English people are weird."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle sat on a bar stool watching The Doctor fly around the kitchen. He got the simplest the things wrong and ended up having Annabelle cook it for him. She believed he wouldn't hurt her. If he did she would take the blame. But she was happy and she was not going to let Jake get her down.

Jake paced the room anxiously, he didn't mean to flip out at her, he was just worried. Calypso had locked herself in the bathroom refusing to talk to him while George had ignored him and gave him looks of disgust every now and then. He had banned everyone from going out of the room. He was a coward though, he didn't want to go out the room and get lost. Suddenly he heard running and Annabelle burst into the room. He smiled, "Annabelle! Hey"

"Where's Calypso?"

"Shes in the bathroom Annabelle." George replied.

Annabelle ran to the bathroom,

"Calypso, hey are you okay?"

The lock slid open and Calypso jumped into Annabelle's arms. Calypso let go and landed on the floor gracefully, Calypso was glad Annabelle was back. She had made a pact to not speak to Jake for a week. She was annoyed at Jake and was going to be for a while.

George was so glad that Annabelle was okay, he didn't fancy her no, he was just close to her. She was like that older sister he always wanted. He liked Jake but he was so controlling, don't do this don't do that. It bothered him, couldn't he have fun?! Oh well, it was how he was brought up probably.

Annabelle could tell that George and Calypso had started a hate team against Jake but he was annoying and very controlling. She got Calypso ready for bed. She didn't tell her 3 best friends this but she loved Calypso the best, she was so innocent. She loved George like a little brother while she loved Jake like that a annoying big brother. Jake settled to sleep and George had fell asleep. She lay down and fell asleep.

The doctor heard light snores from underneath.

"Where should we go?" He murmured to himself.

He wanted to take them somewhere awesome! He decided to visit his friend well his friends. It was time to visit his friends at 221b. He looked at his dear friend the TARDIS and smiled. He clicked some buttons before whispering "Geronimo"

**A/N: So I realised my chapters are really small and Im sorry :( **

**Hannah xxx**


End file.
